


The Stuff of Legends

by fowo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: He leaves an impression.





	The Stuff of Legends

Fairytales differed between northern Europe and the Middle East. In Germany, there were knights and dragons, dwarfs and maidens locked away in towers. Egypt had genies and camels, magic lamps and flying carpets.

Nevertheless, when Ana Amari met Reinhardt Wilhelm, she knew she was looking at a a knight of legend.

And it wasn't even the shining armor, nor the long, golden hair. It wasn't how he took her hand, so gentle, so charming, to breathe a kiss to her knuckles. Most of all, it was the sparkle in his eyes that told so vividly of the glory and adventures that this man was out to find.

It made her, war-hardened with sun-burnt skin and scars on her heart, feel like she was a princess who was worth being saved.

"Well," she had said as she struggled to remain composed, drawing her hand back in to herself, not without feeling her heart flutter at the way his fingertips brushed over her pulse for just a second. "You certainly are larger than life, aren't you."

He threw his head back and laughed, a booming, hearty laugh that made her chortle in surprise in return. "Genuine German food!" he exclaimed, so happily that she didn't feel the need to argue about pork and fermented cabbage. "It makes a boy grow big and strong!"

"I'll say," she said, because he was, and she felt small and weak, in the best possible way, when she was near him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
